


隐忍之爱

by bw_27_21



Category: SARAWATTINE, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: ABO, BrightWin, M/M, sarawattine - Freeform, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 以Sarawat和Tine为人物基础的ABO文学
Kudos: 19





	隐忍之爱

1.  
Tine算不上一个传统意义上的娇弱omega，这也是吸引Sarawat的重要因素之一。Tine不是那种只想依赖着alpha平平无奇的结婚生子过完一生的人，他有自己的想法，独立自主，Tine既有omega的娇嫩可爱也有着不输alpha的坚韧好胜，Sarawat对这样的Tine很是痴迷。即便Tine在意识层面是一个新新omega，但性别的特性也决定了他很多生理上的特征是无法避免的，比如他的信息素和发情期。  
Tine的信息素是与之性格反差极大的奶糖味道，乳白的色泽，硬壳下是复合着牛乳和麦芽糖的柔软糖浆。虽然之前有专门去化学掩盖，但是Sarawat总是可以清楚准确的分辨出来，没交往之前就是这样，他有意无意的靠近Tine的时候总会被他香浓甜腻的气息扰的心神不宁。交往之后更是如此，还没有完全标记之前，Sarawat拉着Tine亲近的时候总是会有意无意的把自己的味道覆盖在Tine的身上，Sarawat的信息素是干净利落的薄荷叶味道，带着草本的清爽和Tine浓郁的奶香混合，极度的浓郁和极度的清香巧妙的中和以后是一种让Sarawat更加欲罢不能的味道。为了汲取这只属于他的味道Sarawat会腻在他脖颈处好久，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的肌肤呼吸被欲望熏染的沉重，Tine害羞的去躲，但从来不会推拒Sarawat的追逐。  
自从Tine搬去和Sarawat同居后没多久后，要不要标记Tine就成了Sarawat最棘手的问题。毕竟一个omega被alpha标记是相当重要的决定，Sarawat自然是想尽快标记Tine的，越早越好。一来是他是把和Tine的关系定位在终生伴侣的层面为前提交往的，如果说从第一次见面就想和他相伴一生有些夸张的话，后来几乎每天形影不离的相处更加使他确定了Tine就是那个他这辈子也不想放开的人。二来是他的占有欲让他无法忍受那些围绕在Tine身边的其他alpha。即使现在Tine的身上可以明显的闻到自己的信息素，但这还远远不够，不是不放心Tine而是无法不介意那些觊觎Tine的人。Sarawat想和Tine商量这件事，但是总是不知道怎么开口，就一而再再而三的搁置了下来。  
两个人一番云雨之后Sarawat总会习惯性的触碰怀里人儿颈后的腺体，手指带着挑逗和暗示的来回抚摸，Tine敏感的抬头。  
“干嘛啦…很痒。”  
“没什么。”Sarawat轻笑着咽下了差点脱口而出的问题。  
最近情事结束后Sarawat总会这样，其实他的心思早就显而易见，但是又犹豫不决，Tine想等他开口但是他也懂Sarawat的瞻前顾后。  
“我可以的…”Tine的声音有些颤抖，一个omega提出这样的要求，他总归还是有点害羞。  
听到Tine的话Sarawat觉得自己呼吸都要滞住了，Tine缩在他怀里，低下眼只看得到头顶，拍打在他胸口的呼吸变得急促火热，气氛变得害羞又暧昧。Sarawat终于是忍不住伸手抬起Tine的下巴，带着震惊，喜悦，疑虑还有一点不确定的眼神一眼望进他春潮还没褪去的双眼里。Tine回应的目光有些涣散但是又有一丝耐人寻味的真诚。  
“真的？”Sarawat凑近他的唇。  
“嗯…”又是回答又是呻吟的声音伴随着Sarawat的吻被堵在口腔。  
在脖子后摩挲的手掌上移拖住了Tine的后脑将人往自己的方向推，间隙之间微微睁眼偷瞄，满眼都是Tine闭着眼乖巧迎合的样子。小巧娇嫩的唇舌颤颤巍巍的和自己纠缠在一起，急促的抓住间隙换气，手指情动的拽着他的头发微微发力。头皮被拉扯的微痛牵引着Sarawat的情欲呼之欲出，报复在Tine柔韧的舌尖上，发了狠的去吸吮咬磨。  
“唔…”Tine的被折腾痛了拍他的肩。  
Sarawat刚刚放开他，Tine的猫舌就立刻收了回去，唇瓣上满是晶莹的唾液，眼神的娇嗔和埋怨全都投射进Sarawat的眼里。Sarawat自然是喜欢的不行，追过去讨吻没想到Tine捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“不要，好疼。”  
“乖，不疼，我给你吹吹。”Sarawat摇着尾巴在哄骗。  
“不要。”  
“真的，你试试。”Sarawat表情真挚。  
Tine皱着眉头半信半疑之时被Sarawat捏住了下巴“我看看。”  
Tine粉嫩的舌头慢慢伸出来，带着潮湿和热气，Sarawat凑近了仔细看，Tine有些害羞的往回缩了缩。  
“没有破。”Sarawat的舌尖覆在了Tine的舌头上，用力勾起他的舌尖纠缠，Tine被他的吻甜的嘴角上扬，手臂缠上了Sarawat的脖子，把自己的呼吸和他的交融在一起。Sarawat的吻移向他小巧的耳朵，唾液浓厚的包裹在耳垂上在耳边渍渍作响，Tine滚烫的脸颊贴着自己的耳鬓，Sarawat的啃噬从耳边转移到脖颈，又顺势转向了后面，在腺体周围温柔的舔弄，Tine的呼吸变得紧张，身子蜷缩在他的怀里。直到Sarawat一口咬在了腺体上，Tine的身体像是被母猫叼住后劲的小猫崽，瞬间变得僵直，连颤抖都忘了。手指紧紧掐着Sarawat的手臂，转移紧张感。  
然而Sarawat此刻比他还要紧张，对他来说最美味的东西已经在嘴边了，Tine身上不停散发出的甜美味道快要把他逼疯，理智在被吞噬的边缘挣扎，他啃咬着颈后干净细嫩的皮肤，咬还是不咬的斗争在脑海里来回的盘旋。怀里是Tine有些单薄但是布满肌肉纹理的身体，指下是他光滑细腻的肌肤，耳边是他短促炽热的呼吸。  
“Tine…”Sarawat唤着他的名字。  
“嗯？”Tine的回答里全是被情欲烘烤的迷茫。  
Sarawat还是松口了，他狠下心退出了让他理智尽失的甜蜜禁地，但唇舌还是依依不舍的在附近的皮肤吮吸，拍了拍他的屁股示意他抬起头。  
“怎么了？”Tine在心里做足了准备，又紧张又兴奋还带着些期待，感受着脖颈上Sarawat唇齿之间交织的温柔，Tine幻想过无数次Sarawat标记自己的场景，无论是什么情景下出于什么原因，Tine能想到的只有浪漫，每当Sarawat的牙齿在他腺体旁作祟，都会勾起Tine的紧张和期待，但是始终没等到他踏出下一步。Tine对于被Sarawat标记这件事情期待了太久，自己虽然交往过许多对象，但是从没有一个能让他喜欢的如此着迷，Sarawat的一切都让他神魂颠倒，他的温柔包容，对自己的宠溺爱意，拥抱亲吻，包括信息素的味道都让他爱到不行，爱到恨不得把自己的一切都交给他。可是Sarawat会和自己亲热，做爱，让自己浑身沾染上他的味道，却迟迟不肯标记自己，哪怕只是暂时的腺体标记他都谨慎的诡异，Tine心里着急，可是作为omega的骨子里的矜持和羞涩让他无法开口。  
“等见过家长再说吧。”Sarawat摸着Tine的头发，刘海被汗水打湿被捋向脑后，露出了他圆润饱满的额头，Sarawat在上面轻轻的吻着“去洗澡？”  
“嗯…”Tine满心欢喜，虽然这次又是已失败告终，但是千钧一发之际都能忍住收手的Sarawat其实更让自己感动，也许这种矛盾就是爱着的证明。

然而真正被标记的那天来的突然，Tine甚至都还没有反应过来就被腺体破裂的疼痛逼出了眼泪。  
那天他下午有课，Sarawat乐队也有训练，一起到了学校以后Sarawat说等他下课了过去接他后，两人就分开去了不同的教学楼，Tine在路上被一个从没见过的alpha拉住了胳膊。  
“Tine?”  
“你是？”Tine急着上课想挣脱这莫名其妙的钳制，他不喜欢陌生人这样的身体接触。  
“我是Pod，交个朋友？”  
“对不起我赶时间。”把胳膊从眼前这个陌生人的手里抽出来，Tine埋头赶路。  
“你跑什么，我又不是坏人。”Pod紧随其后，嘴上一直重复着想要做朋友，加个LINE吧方便聊天的鬼话，Tine好不容易熬到了教室门口“这位先生，我不会和你做朋友的，麻烦你不要跟着我了。”说罢就头也不回的进了教室。  
将近4个小时的政治理论课听的Tine头昏脑胀，Sarawat中途传了LINE过来说因为调试乐器可能会结束的晚一点，目送最后一个同学离开了教室，Tine收好了书，外面实在太热他懒得出去，回了Sarawat信息说会在教室等他，然后就趴在了桌上玩手机，没想到那个Pod阴魂不散的又出现了，他一屁股坐在Tine旁边的椅子上，把Tine吓了一跳。  
“你放开。“Tine起身想走被拽住了手腕。  
“给我你的LINE。”  
“不可能。”  
“怎么？交个朋友都不行，这么小气？”Pod的语气越发轻佻，Tine心里厌恶的很用了力甩开他的手。  
“我有男朋友你不会不知道吧？”  
“Sarawat嘛，我知道。”Pod步步紧逼“恕我直言，我觉得你俩不合适。”  
Tine皱眉拿起包想要离开，又被Pod一把拽住，凑近了闻闻“他现在还没标记你吧？放这么诱人的omega出来还不标记，他到底有没有脑子。要是我…”  
“这是我们之间的事，和你没关系。”Tine狠狠推开他朝着门口走去没想到却被快一步的Pod堵住了去路。  
“如果我追你就和我有关了，不是吗？”他伸手想要挑起Tine的下巴，被一掌拍开。  
Tine气的直喘粗气“你最好快点让开。”  
“我都说了，交个朋友就放你走。”  
Tine没心情再和他耗下去，伸手想要推开眼前的人，不料却给了他可乘之机，Pod借力拉住了Tine的手腕，用了狠力将他的双臂禁锢在身后，就着这个姿势将人拉进了怀里。Tine气恼的挣扎，但是尽管自己平时健身锻炼也抵不过alpha本能上的的强大力量，稍微拉开了一点距离又会被更用力的抓住，他用尽吃奶的劲儿挣脱胳膊上的束缚，还要分神出来躲避不断贴近自己的脸。  
“干嘛这么顽固呢。”Pod吐出的热气打在Tine的脸上惹得他一阵反胃，固定在身后的手力量丝毫未减，意图明显的推搡着想要把他逼到教室后面的墙角，Tine这时才有点真的慌了。傍晚的教学楼里基本没人，Sarawat的训练还不知道几点结束，再这么下去今天怕是要交代在这儿了。Tine想要抬起腿攻击他的要害，不料姿势限制了发展。  
“你还真是让人意外。”Pod更加兴奋，低头就要亲下去，没想到Tine突然蹲下身子，借着反力挣脱了Pod的约束，也顾不上掉在地上的包拔腿就跑，还没到门口就被追上来的Pod拽住了衣领掐住脖子拖了回去。Tine被折腾的筋疲力尽，又被扼住了脖子，绝望瞬间充斥了大脑，脑子里想了一万种自救的办法，身上却软绵绵发不出一点力气。  
Sarawat一进教室看到的场面简直让他疯掉，Tine表情痛苦的被一个男人掐住脖子按在墙上，呻吟痛苦又微弱，双手抵挡着试图探进他衣服的手。  
“我操！”Sarawat扔下吉他，冲上去拽开他毫不留情的一脚踹上去。  
失去制约的Tine脱力的坐在了地上，双眼放空的看着Sarawat的拳头不停地砸向Pod的脸“滚！别让我再看到你！”最后又一脚狠狠地补在了他的腹部，Pod骂骂咧咧的落荒而逃扬言一定会报复，Sarawat已经顾不上他，跑到了Tine的旁边揽住颤抖的人儿往自己怀里带，摩挲着他的背安抚他的情绪，Tine呆呆的依在Sarawat怀中呼吸里都是惊恐。Sarawat后悔的要死，如果不是那把该死的贝斯，他就能正点来接Tine也许后面的事情也不会发生，是自己没有保护好他。  
“Tine。”Sarawat捧着Tine的脸轻轻唤他，看着小人儿依旧有些呆滞，Sarawat心疼极了，更加用力的把人抱紧，贴着他眼眶湿润的连连道歉。  
“我们回家，好不好？”Sarawat的声音又轻又柔，手在他后背轻拍等待他的情绪稳定下来。  
“嗯…”Tine好不容易恢复了一些理智，借着Sarawat的力道站起来，还是有点腿软，步子轻飘飘的任由Sarawat牵着自己。一路上Sarawat都阴沉着表情，眉头紧皱一言不发，Tine知道他是真的生气了。自己也生气，被人这样控制，肆意调戏，对他来说都是莫大的侮辱，无论自己变的如何强大，有些本质性的东西仍是摆脱不掉，Tine看着窗外倒退的路灯出神，手却被Sarawat握住了。他目视前方，握着方向盘的右手青筋凸起，回握住Sarawat有些汗湿的大手，感受他的手指在自己手背的摩挲，皮肤相触之间全是温柔。  
到家以后Sarawat安排Tine去洗澡，Tine的动作还有点迟缓，在淋浴下发呆任由热腾腾的水流冲刷着身体，直到身后贴上了Sarawat的身体。Sarawat只脱了上衣，健壮的臂膀围绕着自己，胸膛里是心脏跳动的温度，他落在自己颈项的吻和水流交错在一起。  
“对不起。”Sarawat的道歉和他的吻一样另人窝心。Tine摇了摇头微微仰头贴在Sarawat的脸边，将自己的体重交付了一部分到了Sarawat的身上，深呼吸的放松自己，Sarawat的吻一点点用力加深吮吸啃咬着他的肌肤，唾液和淋浴水像是电流冲刷着自己，浑身酥麻。Sarawat的吻又再一次落在了颈后的腺体上，轻啄着询问“可以吗？Tine。”  
“嗯？”Tine感觉自己的理智已经逐渐模糊。  
“我可以吗？”Sarawat又问了一次。  
“嗯…”Tine其实还没有反应过来，腺体周围的肌肤就被狠狠地咬住，Sarawat这次没有丝毫的犹豫和留恋，叼着那块细嫩的肌肤下了狠心的咬下去。皮肤的刺痛激的Tine身体敏感的颤抖，Sarawat更加用力，牙齿终于穿透了皮肤，Tine的血液丝丝渗入到了Srawat的舌根，这感觉太美好了，以至于满口的血腥气息Sarawat都觉得是香甜的。  
Tine哭了，被欺负调戏的时候没哭，被Sarawat英勇解救的时候也没哭，就在Satawat标记自己的这一刻心里所有的委屈不安和压抑已久的期待融合扭曲成一种莫名的情绪，他万万没想到两人都如此重视的一个仪式竟然是因为这样垃圾的原因在这个狭小的浴室就这样完成了，于是Sarawat咬破他皮肤时先是默默地掉眼泪，汲取他的血液时开始小声的抽泣，最后在Sarawat轻舔着标记后的齿痕时直接嚎啕大哭了起来。  
“怎么了，疼吗？”Sarawat慌张的收回了牙齿，怀里的人哭的太凄惨，不知道是不是自己弄疼了他。Tine还只是哭着不说话。  
“Tine，看着我。”Sarawat有些着急了，捧着他的脸看向他盛着泪水的眼睛“疼的话就告诉我，嗯？”  
“不…不疼…”Tine抽抽搭搭的回答。Sarawat以为是omega刚被标记后产生的情绪波动，便把人抱紧哄着，可是Tine还是止不住的哭泣。  
“到底怎么了Tine？”Tine泪眼朦胧的看着他，眼里的委屈快要和眼泪一起溢出来。  
“唔…”一开口还是满嘴的哭腔，拳头不轻不重的落在Sarawat的肩膀上“坏蛋，为什么要在这里标记啊！”

2.  
然而比腺体标记更折磨人的是Tine的发情期和体内的结节标记，Tine还没有和Sarawat在一起的时候有过一次发情期，因为是初期，吃了提前就备着的抑制剂很容易就捱过去了，和Sarawat在一起之后发情期规律稳定的维持在一年两次，但是因为已经有了自己的alpha，抑制剂自然是不需要了，Sarawat是不会轻易放过这种既能亲近彼此又能助兴的环节的。但是发情期的来临也就伴随着两个无法回避的问题：受孕和标记。  
发情期的Tine对于Sarawat来说诱惑是成倍增加的，先不说那股只属于自己的甜美味道，比他的信息素还要香浓，挑动着他的本能欲望。还有Tine被情动控制的性感模样更是让Sarawat抗拒不了，脸颊是诱人通透的红润色泽，身体像是还挂着水珠完全熟透的水蜜桃，软烂的果肉，丰盈的汁水，四溢的芳香都是扰乱Sarawat理智的要素。更别提那开合着随时准备迎接他的洞穴和让他理智尽失的紧致温暖的生殖腔。  
发情期顾名思义是生物体本能的欲望占领高地的时候，自然没有理智可言，但是Sarawat的自控力有时让Tine觉得他简直是非人类。即使在提枪上阵的前一刻Sarawat都能分神出来抓到床头柜里的避孕套戴上，或是可以在欲望即将倾泻的前一秒怒吼着退出他的生殖腔将滚烫的液体喷射在Tine的小腹。虽然Tine当下只能感受到情欲被满足的快感，但是事后想起每次都感动到不行，Tine深知这种非常人的隐忍都是来自Sarawat对自己的爱和尊重，抱着Sarawat狠狠亲吻。  
腺体标记没过多久Sarawat真的领着自己回了家，以前在Sarawat的宿舍和他的母亲打过照面Tine还没有那么紧张，当Sarawat的父亲从楼上下来时，散发出的alpha强大逼人的气场震慑着Tine，硬着头皮礼貌问好后就躲回了Sarawat身后。午饭期间Sarawat的父亲也只是情绪淡然的招呼着Tine吃菜，仿佛自己只是Sarawat的普通朋友而不是带回来见家长的交往对象。午餐结束后Sarawat被叫去谈话，Sarawat的母亲和弟弟拉着他在客厅话家常，杯子里的花茶很香，可是Tine却紧张的坐立难安。  
“你记得我和你说过Sarawat没有谈过恋爱吧。”  
“记得。”Tine回答的恭恭敬敬。  
“那时候我就觉得wat有些不一样，他还嘴硬。”  
“啊…那时候我们确实还没交往。”Tine有些害羞的抓了抓耳朵。  
“但是我看得出他喜欢你。”Sarawat的母亲优雅的喝了一口茶，Tine的脸瞬间涨红。  
“你的家人知道你们在交往吗？”  
“我有和家人提起过，但是还没有正式见面。”Tine紧张的摩挲着杯子边缘。  
“等你父母有时间了我们两家人见一下吧。你家里一共几口人？”  
“嗯…我家是AO家庭，有父亲，爸爸和一个哥哥，哥哥和我一样是omega。”  
“嗯，不错。你和wat在一起多久了？”  
“一年多了。”  
“嗯，wat既然会把你带回来，我和他父亲都是相信他的选择的。”好像是看出了Tine的紧张，Sarawat的母亲安慰到。  
“嗯…嘿嘿。”Tine羞涩的笑笑。  
“你真的是我哥的初恋。”一旁的Phukong补充，Tine的脸更红了。  
Sarawat跟着父亲从书房出来就看到Tine和自己的家人其乐融融的聊天心里一阵温暖，他梦寐以求的画面就这样轻松的实现，Sarawat步调轻快的走过去坐在Tine的身边，自然的搂上了他的腰。Sarawat的父亲看在眼里，拿起了茶杯。  
“Tine。”  
“是！”Tine的坐直了身体声音有些颤抖。  
“你家人对你们交往的事情怎么看。”  
“嗯…”Tine看了一眼Sarawat“我有和家里说过有交往对象，但是还没找到机会见面。”  
“嗯，我和wat已经谈过了，既然你们两个有一直交往的意向，有些事情两家人见面谈谈比较好。”  
“是。”Sarawat拉住了Tine放在膝盖上的手。  
回家的路上Tine一直摆弄着手机，Sarawat叫了他几声都没听到。  
“Tine，你到底在干嘛？”Sarawat趁着红灯把手挡在了Tine的眼睛和手机中间。  
“给爸爸发LINE啊。他问你什么时候有时间。”  
“这么急着带我回家？”Sarawat打趣到。  
Tine被他的调戏气得直跺脚“你爱去不去！”  
“我当然爱去。”Tine被Sarawat的直白搞得有点害羞。  
“那我们下周日回家吧。”Tine摇头晃脑的擅自作主。  
“嗯，听你的。”Sarawat打了转向灯，准备左转。Tine突然凑过来响亮的一口亲在了Sarawat的脸颊又立刻窝回自己的位置一本正经的摆弄手机。Sarawat宠溺的盯着他看。  
“看路啦你！”Tine呲着小兔牙凶他，眼睛盯着街边的灯牌漫不经心的问“今天你父亲和你说什么了？”  
“说你…”话说了一半就住口，Sarawat有意逗他。  
“什么？”小孩子果然是坐不住的性格，紧张的看着自己，手指快要把牛仔裤抓出洞来。  
“他对你很满意，让我赶紧娶回家做老婆，小笨蛋。”  
意识到自己又被捉弄，Tine的脸涨得通红一直蔓延到了耳朵，呆呆地看了Sarawat好一会儿才意识到什么将头转向一边，笑容咧开到耳后。  
见Tine的父母气氛就轻松了许多，Sarawat一定要大包小包的买一堆东西，Tine的爸爸张罗了一桌子菜两人一进屋就被推上了餐桌，Tine的父亲拉着Sarawat问东问西，从学习问到乐队，家族产业到家庭成员，Sarawat都一一作答，饭都没吃上几口。  
“父亲，我们吃完饭再谈嘛。”Tine心急的给Sarawat的碗里夹了一只大虾。  
Tine的父亲和爸爸相视一笑“好好好，先吃饭，Sarawat别客气，多吃点。”  
午饭过后Tine被爸爸拽进了卧室，留下了父亲和Sarawat在客厅端坐。爸爸拉着Tine坐在床上，摸了摸Tine的头发，看着长大的帅气儿子，不知不觉间也是要考虑终身大事的时候了。但是有些问题还是聊清楚比较好。Tine的爸爸清了清嗓子“Tine，你和Sarawat进行到哪一步了？”  
没想到爸爸上来就这么直接，Tine的脸通红“就是标记了一下…”  
“成结标记？”  
“不…不是啦，只是腺体。”  
“那发情期呢？”  
“wat帮我…”看着爸爸皱眉露出了不满的表情就急着解释“但是还没有标记，他说要见过家长才可以，wat真的对我很好。”Tine低着头手指绞着衣角。  
“嗯，看得出来他是个好孩子。”爸爸安慰他“但是你自己要懂得保护自己，知道吗？”  
“我知道的。”Tine把自己窝进爸爸怀里撒娇，一米八几的大个子可爱起来也一点都不违和。  
Sarawat拉着Tine一出家门Tine就迫不及待的拽着Sarawat问来问去“父亲和你说什么了？嗯嗯嗯？”  
Sarawat摇摇头“这是我们的秘密。”  
Tine斜着眼看他，不满的数落他“你已经和我有秘密了，哎…这就是爱情啊…”Sarawat不理他的激将法揽着可人儿的腰回家。

最近的日子过的平淡但温馨，太过安逸的生活让Tine没有意识到自己的发情期就要来了，来的猛烈又没有预兆。今天是Sarawat乐队单独训练的日子，Tine不想一个人在家就黏着要和他一起去。安顿好Tine之后Sarawat就和队员一起调试乐器准备训练，Tine盯着自己帅气的男朋友出神，拿起手机偷偷拍几张，Sarawat听到快门声边拨弄着吉他边笑着看他，Tine心情好的发了ins，听着Sarawat的吉他声昏昏欲睡。  
Sarawat练习到一半发现了不对劲，空气中弥漫着的香浓分明是Tine发情期信息素的味道，Tine趴在桌子上不知是不是睡着，Sarawat打断了训练，走过去拍了拍趴着的Tine。  
“Tine，Tine。”轻轻把人摇醒，Tine满眼的朦胧“嗯？”  
Sarawat看了一眼等在一边的队友，凑在Tine的耳边轻声询问“你是不是发情期了？”  
Tine的反应变得迟缓了很多，靠近他的时候Sarawat已经完全确定了，这是他的omega只分享给他的味道“我们回家好不好？”  
Sarawat简单交代了两句就拉着Tine往停车场赶，车内极度狭小密闭的空间促使着Tine的信息素快速发酵，Sarawat的双手紧紧抠着方向盘，理智在情欲的汪洋里颠沛流离，坐在一边的Tine也终于察觉到了身体的变化，腰酸的厉害，身体里的暖流一股股的涌向腿间，让他坐立难安。两人都默契的沉默不语，Sarawat不经意的狠狠踩着油门，Tine把双腿夹的更紧，两人从没觉得学校到家竟然是这么漫长的一段路。  
停好车的sarawat打开车门终于可以让神志和新鲜的空气接触，但也才几秒钟又重新被来势汹汹的情愫包围，他绕到另一边打开车门解救已经瘫软在座位上的Tine，替他解开了安全带扶着人下车，Tine的额头全是汗水，打湿的刘海弯成性感的弧度贴在额上，双腿更是使不上力，一下车就栽进了Sarawat的胸膛。于是Sarawat觉得自己怀抱了一整个夏天的心动，将人揽着就往屋里走。  
Tine浑身燥热，黏腻在腿间蔓延着好似要满布全身，双腿犹如注铅一般沉重，硬撑着挪动步子，头依在Sarawat的脖颈疯狂的呼吸他散发出的味道，与体内躁动的因子结合跳跃着渗透血液穿破皮肤在他的四周织起求欢的网，等待着猎物掉进这美好的陷阱。门刚打开Tine就再也走不动一步，身体彻底被情欲拖垮，直直的就往地下坐。Sarawat眼疾手快的把人捞住双手抱起就往楼上走，他尽力在这场本能的较量中保持着冷静，发情期的omega敏感脆弱而且不讲道理，如果他不保持理智，本性就会是个很可怕的东西。Sarawat额头的青筋凸起，将人轻轻放下床上，白色的衬衣已经被洇出的汗水湿透，Tine鼻尖通红，一把拉住了准备起身的Sarawat。  
Tine的手掌里都是火热的温度，接触到Sarawat原本就已经汗湿的胳膊就像是乙醇终于遇到了火星，瞬间燎原。Sarawat握住那只细嫩柔软的手放在唇边轻吻，撑起身子慢慢的移动到Tine的正上方俯视着他被欲望控制的脸庞“这么心急？”把Tine的手指含进了嘴里，舔舐从指尖开始到指腹就轻轻啃咬紧致的肉，舌尖在手指连接处作祟，然后再整根裹吮，只一根手指就把Tine勾的情欲更盛，他扭动着身子双腿张开盘在了Sarawat的腰间，将两人的距离拉近，鼻息里是不满的哼唧声，Sarawat的唇从掌心一路向下移到了手腕上，边亲吻边褪掉Tine的长裤，身下的人儿配合的挺身抬臀，手也颤抖着去解Sarawat的拉链，抚上他昂扬的欲望时，整个人在Sarawat怀里舒展了开来。Sarawat知道这时候无论多么美妙绝伦的前戏都是徒劳，Tine此刻需要的是单纯的填满，律动和释放欲望。手指轻松的滑进了被粘液过分润滑的后穴，从一根到四根根本无需适应，Tine的身体向他敞开着，开合之间传递着欢迎他入侵的信号，摩擦自己欲望的手随着他手指的抽插的频率上上下下，Tine满脑子的混沌，他只能本能的吞吐着在股间抚慰的手指，但这还远远不够。不够粗壮，不够坚硬，也不够炙热，他恨不得把自己手间这雄伟的东西立刻吞进身体里，好让他赶快从激流中获得一丝喘息，于是他也这么做了，铆足了力气翻身把Sarawat骑在身下，大腿内侧的嫩肉摩擦着他的胯骨，欲望相触惹得Tine浑身颤抖，他已经顾不上害羞，害羞无法解决任何问题，撑起了身子，扶直了Sarawat的昂扬主动下落。但是他太心急了，Sarawat饱满的龟头只是蹭过了他的入口，就偏离方向的滑向一边，Tine还没反应过来，眼神呆楞的看着他。Sarawat被他心急却吃不上热豆腐的行为逗笑，Tine皱眉看着他，满脸的委屈与不满，抬手一掌拍在了他的小腹。Sarawat也不忍心再折腾他，一手帮他固定了自己的欲望，一手揉捏着他大腿软烂的肉，终于将自己送进了温暖的巢穴，两人不约而同的舒了一口气。Tine的体力起送已经被消耗的所剩无几，但还是努力的上下摆动着，手支撑在Sarawat的腹部，仰着头享受来之不易的快感。Sarawat的昂扬在Tine的动作中若隐若现，柱体上是Tine讨好他的晶莹液体，滋润着巨大的欲望扶摇而上。Sarawat直起身子将摇摇欲坠的Tine抱进怀里，腰部用力配合着Tine的动作，Tine汗湿的额头抵在自己肩膀，呼吸已经乱了节奏，呻吟声却随着Sarawat挺动的性器节奏从口中飘出。身下的动作急促的持续着，Tine攀上了Sarawat的脖颈，滚烫的脸颊贴着Sarawat的磨蹭，Sarawat了然的笑笑，腾出一只手轻轻撸动他漂亮的柱体，没多久Tine就咬着Sarawat的肩头释放了出来。液体粘稠的打湿了两人小腹，惹得Sarawat也更加兴奋，把人推倒了狠狠压榨，挺动的频率逐渐加快，汗水从鬓角流下悬挂在发丝。Sarawat压着Tine的腿研磨着甬道与生殖腔相连的嫩肉，秘境只是向他张开了微微的小口，Tine显然也被撩拨地情动，前段又喷射出一点剩余的白絮，Tine缠着Sarawat的脖子仰头，Sarawat咬着Tine性感的唇，在滚烫的精液倾斜而出之时和Tine交换了今天是第一个吻。

第一次的情潮结束，Sarawat还埋在他的体内跟随着余韵的蠕动轻轻动作，Tine浑身湿透，衬衫被汗水和精液弄的褶皱不堪，拨弄着他额前的发舔去细小的汗珠，吻落在他动情的眼睛，交换空气的鼻尖，和没来得及闭合的双唇。肠道与生殖腔之间的屏障因为刚刚短暂的试探已经做好了向他敞开的准备，现在的问题只是在于两人要如何选择，家长也见过面了，稳定交往的关系也确立了，最后一层窗户纸要不要捅破全在于Tine一句好或不要之间。Sarawat脱掉了碍事的衣服，Tine见状吵着也要，再次倒在床上的时候两人已经脱的精光，Tine的理智稍稍复苏，但仍然浑浑沉沉的任由Sarawat摆弄。捧了Tine的脸Sarawat承认他现在多少有点趁人之危的成分，用他有生以来最正式最严肃的表情询问“Tine，你愿意被我标记吗？”  
Tine原本脑子还不算清醒Sarawat这一问倒是像在他太阳穴涂了清凉油，两个人现在的状态骑虎难下，Sarawat的欲望又一次抬头在他的身下耸动，自己的内壁边分泌汁水边蠕动，怎么身上这家伙还能一本正经的问出这种甚至可以搬到教堂里说的话。但是Sarawat意志的坚定Tine是深有体会的，如果不说出我愿意这仨字Sarawat绝对下一秒就会翻下床去找避孕套。  
“嗯…”Tine哼哼唧唧的回应他。  
“你愿意吗？”Sarawat又追过去询问  
看吧，Tine因为猜中了他的小心思而沾沾自喜，嘴角露出微笑，兔牙小巧可爱，Sarawat伸了舌头去舔，Tine配合的张嘴眼神一刻一不离的盯着Sarawat，一个冗长甜蜜的吻结束，那个问题还没有回答。  
Sarawat在他嘴角轻啄“快点…回答啊…”  
Tine固定住了在自己脸上肆虐的人，和Sarawat四目相对，尽管比起现在给他这个愿意和他私定终身的誓言他更想要纯粹的欲望的抽插，但他还是深深的望进了他的眼睛里，带着自己所有的柔情和信任“我等你好久了，wat。”  
然后这就是Tine再次恢复神智之后说的唯一完整的一句话。  
Sarawat怎么也料不到比信息素更吸引他的竟然是爱人这样简单的一句告白，一字一句都是直击心扉的恰到好处，无需什么生老病死的禁锢，也不用贫穷富有的限制，只是简单的一句我等的人是你就让Sarawat放佛吞下了一整瓶的兴奋剂。抬起他的腿，插入，亲吻的动作一气呵成，后穴还记忆着他昂扬的形状，娇嫩的内壁用温柔但紧致的包裹迎接熟悉的客人，但这次Sarawat要的不仅仅是这里的招待，他明白即将进入的地方才是真正的梦幻乐园，于是他耐下性子，放慢节奏，舔着Tine布满汗珠的鼻头，抽插的缓慢深沉，Tine紧贴着他的身子，小巧的乳珠摩擦在Sarawat的胸膛，变得红嫩挺立，渴望着Sarawat的触碰，Tine讨好的舔掉汇集在他下颚的汗珠，希望他能好心照顾一下自己的欲望“wat…”Tine请求的声音软软糯糯，像是刚刚融化好的新鲜糖浆包围在Sarawat的四周，Sarawat的手指好心的拨弄起Tine的乳尖，小巧的家伙早已充血，在Sarawat的调教下更加绽放，Tine惬意极了，舒展着身子挺起胸膛，周围的肌肉都绷的更加紧实，Sarawat对他胸部的迷恋让他在情事中已经习惯性的迎合，这已经成了两人不言而喻的默契。Sarawat抓住另一边的胸肌用力揉捏，牙齿拉扯着乳头，Tine舒服的用后穴的开合蠕动加以回报。Sarawat的插入随即变得简短有力，每一下都精巧的撞击在那脆弱的屏障，反复试探着前路，等待着Tine容纳自己的瞬间。Sarawat的后背宽厚性感，攀附在上面随着他的律动飘摇是Tine觉得最安心的港湾。于是他放松了每一个细胞配合着Sarawat的动作，等待着破门而入的欲望。  
冲进生殖腔的那瞬间Tine的呻吟拔高了整整一个八度，那狭窄的鲜少被照顾的空间好像要被Sarawat散发着炙热的欲望烫伤，只停顿了片刻便开始了无止境的疯狂律动，Tine十指深嵌进他的肌肤，呻吟声逐渐乱了章法，咿咿呀呀的炸开在Sarawat的耳边。比起之前的甬道，为了生育而形成的生殖腔更加温暖潮湿，无微不至的照顾着自己的昂扬，在肉壁的吮吸之间Sarawat觉得自己的欲望又涨大了一圈，撑开了紧窄的巢穴在里面东窜西走，寻找另Tine兴奋不已的高潮点，怀里的人紧缩成一团，Sarawat又分神出来亲吻安抚他的情绪，一只手托在他挺翘的臀尖，另一只手按着他的头和自己接吻，Tine跟不上他的节奏，这边舌头才刚刚纠缠住他的，那边Sarawat就已经退出了他的口腔卷着乳尖啃咬，发情期再一次袭来的热潮让他迷失了理智，他也就不再挣扎，听话的把主导全权交给他。两人的汗液混合在一起，Tine的腿一次比一次紧的盘在Sarawat的腰间，被操疼了就用指甲划在他的背上做报复，脸上胸口湿润一片已经分不清是谁的唾液，再次喷发而出的白浊在两人腹间相连成丝线，整个卧室在白天却是一片黑暗淫靡，只有肉体碰撞的声音和断断续续的呻吟喘息。  
Tine的体内像是一个培养情欲的绝佳温室，Sarawat享受着抽插的快感以及Tine给自己的信任，坚硬的利器想要穿透他的身体，把他拆吃入腹，以后只能自己一个人宠，一个人看，让他在自己身下沉沦，幸福致死。越是这样想他的欲望就越是坚硬，与柔软的内壁磨合，Sarawat抱紧了身下的人，抓着他的头发，感受着他的乳尖与自己快速的摩擦，Tine的呻吟微弱的回荡耳边。  
“wat…慢…慢一点…求你…”越是这样的乞求越是惹得Sarawat无法自制，疯狂的甬动终于是到了欲望要喷薄而出的时候，Tine感受到体内Sarawat的龟头在涨大成结，不由自主的搂紧了他的脖子，不一会儿Sarawat的精液就叫嚣的冲进了体内，高于体温的液体灼烧着他，他咬住Sarawat的肩连呻吟都发不出一声，持续的射精逼出了他的眼泪，Sarawat紧紧抱着他安慰，他已经结束了射精Tine的身体却依然抖的不行，被标记的紧张与不安情绪还要延续一阵，Sarawat静静的等待人儿安静下来。看着怀里被折腾的四肢无力的人，Sarawat现在才有了实感，自己已经拥有了全部的Tine，他将是他一生的爱情和伴侣，以后所有的幸福悲伤快乐难过都要与他一起度过。Sarawat情动的抓过还在呆滞的人一顿亲吻，Tine下意识的回应让Sarawat更加心动。两人又腻在一起温存了好一会儿Sarawat才突然想起什么起身下了床，回来时手里拿着一杯水和一板药片。  
“Tine。”叫醒闭目养神的Tine“张嘴。”  
“嗯？”Tine不明所以的含下Sarawat递来的东西，药材的苦涩瞬间弥漫在口腔，Tine痛苦的皱眉吐出了舌头“苦…”  
“乖，喝点水。”就着Sarawat的手喝下去一口水，没想到药片还是粘在舌尖。  
Tine可怜兮兮的把舌头伸出来“我不要吃，好苦！”  
Sarawat无奈的摇头笑着，伸了舌头帮他挑起顽固的药片，渡了自己的唾液过去哄骗着让人把药片吞下去。“这是避孕药”Sarawat解释到。Tine的脸又迅速涨红，埋在枕头里不肯出来。

Tine的发情期一共持续了三天，三天里除了短暂的能量补给，两人过的简直是醉生梦死。第四天洗好澡神清气爽的Tine躺在刚收拾好的干净床铺上和Sarawat撒娇“呐，我说…”  
“嗯？”Sarawat戳着手机回复这几天耽搁下的消息。  
“你什么时候买的避孕药？”Tine眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他看。  
“嗯…”Sarawat有点局促，挠着头想要转移话题。  
“看着我。“Tine摆正他的脑袋“快点交代。”  
“从你家回来之后。”Sarawat摸了摸鼻子“我等这一天也很久了。”

-完-


End file.
